I Want You
by crude
Summary: Tifa and Cloud were together in school.Now,six years later, they meet again and Cloud wants her back. But what if Tifa doesn't want to get back with him? CloTi. Oneshot.Better than it sounds.


I Want You

**I Want You**

**Summary****-** Tifa and Cloud were an item in school. But now, six years later, they meet again and Cloud wants her but Tifa doesn't. Is there any chance for Cloud?

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?" Tifa was busily scrubbing stubborn stains from a Pyrex dish.

"Come here a minute. I want to show you something."

"I'm washing up!"

"Just for a minute. Quickly!"

Tifa sighed, ripped off her gloves and went through to the living room where Zack sat in front of the computer screen. "What is it?"

"What secondary school did you go to and what year did you leave?"

Tifa told him and watched as he tapped in the information. Up came the details of her old school. Below it were a list of years and names. As she scanned the list, her eyes froze on seeing the name Cloud Strife. She'd always wondered what had happened to him.

"Recognize any of them?"

"Yeah," she replied, "most of them. Can I find out about Cloud Strife?"

"Er…no. There's no message."

"What about Yuffie Valentine(don't know her surname, so I just used this)?"

He clicked on the envelope beside her name and Jade read the message, unimpressed.

"Anyone else?" asked Zack.

"No"

"I'll put you on so people can e-mail you."

"No, don't do that!" But Zack had already entered her name. Tifa returned to the kitchen.

Two days later as Tifa prepared for bed, Zack entered the room waving a piece of paper. "You've got an e-mail from Cloud Strife."

"You're joking!" Tifa snatched the sheet from his hand. It read: 'Hi Tifa. I hope you haven't forgotten me. I live in Midgar and run the Strife Delivery Service. I look forward to hearing from you.'

The next evening after dinner, Tifa announced that she wanted to send an e-mail to Cloud.

"How long are you going to be?" Zack asked sourly.

"Ten minutes, okay?"

She sat at the computer for twenty, just thinking about something interesting to say. In the end she kept it simple. 'Hi Cloud. It was nice to hear from you. I'm running a bar now in Midgar. I'm still in touch with some of the girls.'

Zack hovered behind her. "I've got quite a lot of work to do tonight."

Tifa clicked the mouse on 'send.'

The following evening while painting her nails, Zack presented her with another e-mail from Cloud.

"That was quick!" Tifa exclaimed, but Zack had gone back to the computer. It read: 'Hi Tifa. If you're free next Thursday, let's meet up for a liquid lunch.' His mobile phone number followed.

Tifa was taken aback. Chatting via e-mail was one thing, but meeting for a drink, all be it during the day, quite another. She would have to think about it. And then she'd have to phone him. That would be the hardest part. Hearing his voice. No, she wouldn't phone him. She'd reply by e-mail.

Tifa spoke to Zack about it the next day at breakfast.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Me meeting Cloud?"

"You went to school with him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Six years ago."

"People don't change all that much."

That was the end of the subject. Eddie got up, downed his coffee and was out the door. '_A kiss would have been nice_', Tifa thought.

If she were going to meet Cloud, it would be on her terms. She later e-mailed him the place and time, deliberately leaving out a contact number. She would wait no longer than fifteen minutes, maybe only ten. Then if he didn't turn up, she'd walk away without guilt.

He was there before her. Tifa recognized him instantly. The lean and muscular figure, dirty blond hair that defied gravity, the intense blue eyes and almost feminine features. Cloud equally had no trouble recognizing Tifa, who was slim and extremely beautiful, and had long dark hair, wine eyes, beautiful eyebrows, a chest any girl would die for and a toned, long pair of legs.

The pub Tifa chose was just beyond the range frequented by her friends. It was quiet, with an older clientele. They bought drinks at the bar and chose a table.

"It's really good seeing you again, Tifa. You look good," Cloud said, nodding his head approvingly.

"Did you think I'd be some big fat mama?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A mum?"

"Not yet."

"Married?"

"I've been living with someone for a couple of years now."

"Happy?"

"Of course. What about you?"

"I'm in a relationship."

"How's Shera these days?"

"Shera's doing very well. She's a doctor. She emigrated to Nibelheim about five years ago."

"That's great. I knew you Strifes were a clever bunch. And Reno?"

"The wolf's not so clever. He's doing time."

"What for?"

"Armed robbery."

"My God! He was so sweet and quiet at school."

"So how's your sister doing?"

"Elena? She's married with a couple of kids. I'm at her house practically every week."

They went on to reminisce about their school days until Tifa thought to look at her watch. She had less than five minutes to get back to her office and it would take at least ten.

Tifa was glad that she had met Cloud. At least now she could stop wondering about him as she had done on and off for the last six years.

It came then as a complete surprise when he called her at work a week later.

"How did you get my number?"

"Aren't you pleased to hear from me then?"

"Of course. It's just that I'm rather busy at the moment. The phone never stops ringing."

"What are you doing for lunch today?"

"Probably grabbing a sandwich and eating it at my desk."

"Let me treat you to a decent lunch."

"I don't know, Cloud. I'm really busy."

"What do you fancy eating?"

"Chinese."

They met within the hour.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Tifa asked once they were seated.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Cloud's hand covered hers. "I kept thinking about how close we used to be. What we meant to each other. I want us to be like that again."

Tifa withdrew her hand and averted her eyes. "You seem to be forgetting that we're both in relationships that we're both happy with."

The waitress came over and took their order.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Tifa requested once she'd gone.

"If that's what you want," Cloud replied graciously.

Despite her relief, Tifa felt uneasy during the meal and found it difficult to maintain eye contact, let alone chew. She eventually gave up the battle and told Cloud that she had to get back to attend to the bar. "Thanks for the meal. I'II phone you some time."

For the rest of the day and evening, Cloud dominated her thoughts. Tifa was back in the sixth form at school. Many of her friends had left the previous year and she had made new ones, among them Cloud, who was in the year above her. They got talking in Art classes and somehow just 'clicked', much to the envy of her rivals.

Cloud used to make physical contact whenever he could. In the common-room, he would press a leg against hers, wrap an arm around her shoulders, fondle her breasts, brush his lips against her neck, and on one occasion sought the moist area between her thighs…

She had stopped him then, when her whole body screamed with desire. No, she couldn't go out with him on a date. Her dad would never allow it and lying was out of the question. What she wanted didn't come into it. She wished now that she had been braver.

Tifa felt an unexpected throbbing down below that persisted. She went into the living room and wrapped her arms around Zack as he sat at the computer.

"Fancy an early night?"

"I've got a bit more to do. Give me half an hour."

Tifa lay in the darkness waiting for Zack, but thinking about Cloud, until she fell asleep.

The following evening, Tifa rang her sister, Elena. "Do you fancy going out for a drink on Friday?"

"What's up, sis?"

"Nothing. I just fancy going out for a drink, that's all."

"I'll have to speak to Sion about minding the kids first, but it should be all right."

They went to 'Phil's Bar,' where they played jazz/funk music. It had a minute dance floor in the centre, which Tifa and Elena occupied, amongst others. Tifa gyrated and waved her arms to the music, which attracted admiring stares from onlookers. She drank too many cocktails, and was chatted up by a handsome Asian man.

Elena called it a night by pulling her away from him.

"I don't think Zack would be too pleased if he saw you like this."

"I don't care what Zack thinks!"

"So this is what this is all about. You two not getting on?"

"Something like that."

Although Tifa and Elena were close, the whole business was not one she felt able to discuss with anyone.

"I'm taking you home unless you want to stay at ours."

"No it's all right. I'm ready."

Tifa stayed in bed on Saturday morning and listened as Zack moved around the flat. She thought about Cloud and decided to phone him to apologize for her behaviour.

When Zack popped out, Tifa looked up Cloud's mobile number and dialled. She cancelled the connection after a couple of rings.

On Sunday, Tifa decided that the best thing to do was to invite Cloud and his girlfriend over for a drink. Seeing him with another woman would put matters in perspective, and make her feel better all round. She rang him while Zack was in the bath.

"Hi Cloud, Tifa. Look Zack and I were wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to come over for a drink on, say Friday?"

"That should be cool. I'll check with Aeris and get back to you."

Tifa gave him her mobile number and he rang back to confirm within the hour. The only problem now was telling Zack. He rarely went out of an evening, so it would depend on the amount of work he had to do. When she did finally broach the subject, Zack merely asked her what time they were coming.

On the following Friday evening, Tifa's anxiety affected her bowels and she thought of calling the whole thing off.

Cloud arrived half an hour after expected and very much in the singular.

"Where's Aeris?" Tifa asked as she showed him into the living room.

"She rang me about an hour ago. Said she had a migraine. I thought it would be rude not to turn up at all," said Cloud, taking in his surroundings. "Nice place. Whose is it?"

"Mine actually."

"These are for you." He handed her a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine.

Tifa thanked him and took them into the kitchen.

As Cloud sat down, Cloud entered the room. The two men shook hands vigorously and made a humorous conversation.

Tifa soon joined them with nibbles and drinks. After half an hour, Zack got up and excused himself, saying, "Well I'll leave you two to it. I'm sure you've got lots of catching up to do."

"So," said Cloud once they were alone. "To what do I owe this honour?"

Tifa had to smile. "I suppose it's my way of apologizing for my behaviour the last time we met."

"You do seem to have a habit of running out on me."

"I guess I just overreacted."

Cloud seemed to consider this for a moment and then said, "Can I sit next to you?"

"If you want to," Tifa replied and drank deeply from her glass.

Cloud's nearness flooded her senses. With one leg pressed against hers, they talked and laughed with ease, melting away the years. She barely noticed when his arm went around her shoulder. On leaning back it was there, like a bolster. Then his arm pulled her body towards him as he sought her lips for a kiss. Only then did Tifa jump back, spilling drink onto herself.

"I'm sorry," Cloud stood up.

"Are you crazy?" Tifa whispered hoarsely. "Zack could have come in at any moment."

"So it's not that you don't want to. You're just worried about being found out," Cloud scoffed.

"I think you'd better leave. I don't think we should see each other any more. I am glad that we met again Cloud, but clearly we could never just be friends."

Cloud nodded and took his leave, slamming the front door behind him.

Tifa quickly wiped her tears as Zack emerged from the bedroom.

"Has he gone already?"

"Yeah. He's got an early start in the morning," Tifa sniffed. "I'm feeling a bit shattered myself. I'm off to bed." And that night, Tifa quietly cried herself to sleep.

Cloud felt bad about the way he had handled things with Tifa. He knew that she had feelings for him but was unlikely to agree to another meeting. After a week of deliberation, he decided to wait for Tifa outside her bar, in the hope they could talk.

At five forty five, Tifa emerged from the building and Cloud called to her from his car.

Jade stopped, looked and cautiously walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hop in. I want to talk to you."

"I'll get in if you give me your keys first."

Cloud took the keys from the ignition and passed them over. Tifa put them in her left hand pocket and sat rigid in the car. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You and me. And before you start, I know I haven't been totally honest with you. There is no Aeris. Well at least not now. She's the last person I was seriously involved with. And that's a couple of years ago."

"Why did it end?"

"We couldn't get on. We were too different I suppose."

"And since then?"

"I've drifted a bit. Concentrated on work. I just never seemed to meet the right person. I never forgot about you though, Tifa. In the back of my mind I always hoped that we would meet up again. Now that we have I feel that you're the person I've been waiting for all these years. I love you Jade."

Tifa had been staring out at the traffic and pedestrians as he spoke. She felt remote from them and in turmoil at what she was hearing. "You think you do, Cloud. It's probably some teenage fantasy thing between us."

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"I'm not cheating on Zack."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I mean I know things aren't as good as they could be between us, but there is such a thing as loyalty."

"Do you love him?"

"He's been good to me."

"You're just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of taking a chance. Of being happy."

"I don't have to listen to any more of this," Tifa turned to get out of the car.

"My keys…"

Tifa took out the keys and threw them at him. Cloud grabbed her arm firmly and kissed her, their teeth clashing. Tifa did not resist him and they remained locked for several minutes.

"My God, Cloud. What are we doing?"

"I could have met you five or ten years from now. We'd both have been married to the wrong people and had their kids. But I want children with you, Tifa."

Tifa raised her head and looked into the clear blue eyes staring intently back at her.

She buried her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Don't ever let me go," Tifa murmured, tears spilling from her eyes.

"No way," Cloud whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm here now, and this time it's for keeps."

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

**A.N.****- Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me how it is.**


End file.
